dungeonoverlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Quests
A quest is a goal given to a player that rewards them with experience points and/or resources or other bonuses. There is a large number of quests in Dungeon Overlord, allowing players to level up and help them become more powerful overlords. Early Tutorial Quests Main article: Tutorial The tutorial quests are the first steps in learning how to be a good overlord. The tutorial quests involve the very basics about the game like moving in the dungeon, building and upgrading room Tiles, activating Mine nodes, crafting furniture. The early tutorial quests are being followed up by the vengenace quests and other quests. Vengeance Quests The vengeance quests follow immediately after the tutorial quests. They teach some more advanced game options like a variety of different rooms, technologies, how to raid with certain creatures. These quests end with the last vengeance quest, the attack on the Nemesis. Advanced Tutorial quests After the Vengeance Quest line is over, many more Tutorial Quests will continue to unlock for quite some time. Crafting Quests Despite their name, these quests are actually about room upgrades. The rewards are not given per upgrade you make, but only given once the first time you reach a certain room level. Note that the Library level 4 upgrade indeed gives as much as most other level 5s. This is not a typo. Some higher tech rooms break the pattern and give increased rewards, hence the chart. Creature Quests Quests about attracting new creatures and training them. Player Combat Quests PvP combat quests, reward players for stealing resources from other players, as well as killing their creatures. Research Quests Every (or at least almosot every) technology you research counts as a quest and will reward you. The quests have some odd prerequisites so you might find yourself not getting any reward for several technologies, then later on you reserach a new one and can unlock and immediately finish a dozen quests in a row. Resource Quests Gather up various resources by mining them, purchasing in the market, or daily chest. Note that even though you are told to store it in storage room or element's confine, you can store it in the vault and still receive the reward (the vault can store 1000 of each resource). You don't need to hold onto the resources, just acquire them. Previously acquired resources don't count, so if you completely the gather 100 resources quest you need to start the gather 500 from 0. This also means that harvesting too quickly can result in a waste of XP as resources don't count if gathered while you already have a completed quest that hasn't been cashed in for the reward. Most (primordials have been observed to skip steps) of the quests seem to follow a pattern of 100 - 500 - 1,000 - 5,000 - 10000 - ? - 25,000 - 50,000 - 100,000 - 200,000 - ? Older unverified quests The other quests start after the tutorial quests have finished. The quests are unlocked by finishing certain vengeance quests, by researching certain technologies or other events in the game. Sometimes single quests or whole chains of quests are unlocked. To give a better overview, the chains of quests have been seperated by one empty row. The further you progress in the game the fewer quests you will find. Please note this chart is now out of date as most post tutorial quests were replaced with the Succubus Stories update. It needs a complete overhaul with the aid of a player starting from the beginning. Not checked quests below. Category:Quests